InsTiiTuToO KoOnohA Un Año DiFerenTe
by XhoXhoLaTe-Xhan
Summary: un nuevo año en el instituto konoha ha comenzado, al igual que las malditas hormonas han empezado a molestar, y los sucesos extraños no se quedan atras SASUSAKU xfis pasen n n


**hola!, pues, soy nueva en la pagina, por favor sean bueno con kari ¬ nn**

**mmm bueno, aclaroq ue este fic lo publique un poco en cafeotaku, pero decidi dejarlo, y ahora lo retomo aqui, y pues tiene algunos arreglos eso si ) bueno espero les guste, y espero me dejen muchitos coemtentarios nn**

**- _dejen comentarios por fa - _pensamientos**

**- porfis no sean malos - dialogos**

**(N/A: ¿sip? ) aclaraciones mias, o yo jodiendo xP**

Sus ojos peresosoz miraban sin interes un punto indescifrable de la habitación

Sus ojos peresosoz miraban sin interes un punto indescifrable de la habitación.

_-que mañana tan aburrida – _pensaba una mujer de cabello negro liso hasta la mitad de la espalda y ojos de color violeta que en aquel momento estaban nublados por el sueño y la desgana, mientras que apoyaba su mejilla izquierda en su brazo y con el otro movía sin cuidado un esfero haciéndolo girar.

Bostezo por sexta vez en aquella hora, odiaba su trabajo más que a las propias sopas, suspiro mientras cerraba sus ojos y se recargaba en el respaldo de aquella elegante y cómoda silla de cuero que estaba acomodada enfrente de un escritorio de madera, que se veía bastante caro y que tenía unos detalles realmente hermosos.

Se desperezo llevando sus brazos arriba de su cabeza y haciendo un gesto de agrado mientras sus dedos y su espalda dejaban oír un traqueo

ouch! – dijo con lagrimillas en los ojos mientras se sobaba la espalda

El teléfono sonó en aquel momento, ella retirando su mano de su espalda con una mueca de dolor, levanto la bocina.

hi, ¿Qué pasa, alice-san? – dijo mientras soltaba un largo bostezo

la mujer al otro lado le contesto, dejando la cara de la apacible y peresosa por cierto, joven, completamente seria y con el ceño fruncido.

ok, llamale y dele que marcho enseguida – dijo mientras colgaba y se levantaba rapidamente, tomando, un bolso que estaba cerca de un portátil que estaba encima del escritorio, y luego acercarse a la puerta de aquella amplia y elegante oficina, agarrando un abrigo negro y largo, de un perchero colgado estratégicamente alli, abrio la puerta con apuro y cerro de un portaso.

Grandes problemas, era lo que todo eso indicaba.

Pasos apresurados hacían eco en un amplio pasillo vació. Una mujer de aproximadamente 21 años caminaba apresurada por las instalaciones de un antiguo pero elegante edificio, su cabello negro ondeaba al son de sus pasos y sus caderas, un cabello que le llegaba a la mitad de la espalda y el cual llevaba suelto.

Los pasos de la joven se detuvieron enfrente de la puerta de un despacho, sin dudarlo ni golpear, abrió con un poco de rudeza la puerta. Encontrándose en el lugar una oficina elegante, con un escritorio en el centro donde detrás de este estaba sentado un anciano que la miraba con sorpresa, y enfrente de este, dos jóvenes que tenían una mueca de molestia grabada en sus rostros.

- eh… bu…buenas tardes, señorita daidouji – hablo el anciano en un buen pronunciado y elegante francés  
- buenas tardes – respondió la chica en un tono seco y cortante, su mirada después paso a los dos jóvenes enfrente de ella, mirándolos con el ceño fruncido y con ira contenida

El anciano trataba de disimular el asombro que le produjo aquella mujer al entrar a si.

- tome asiento por favor – dijo mientras le acercaba una silla que avía estado en un rincón de la habitación  
- gracias – fue lo que se limito a decir, sentándose al lado del que parecía el menor de los chicos  
- y dígame señor, ¿que paso ahora? – dijo la joven reprimiendo la rabia que sentía en su interior.

El anciano se revolvió entre la silla nervioso, el carácter de esa mujer era sorpréndete, fijando que nadie nunca se lo imaginaria con aquella cara que parecía tan apacible.

- eh, bueno, fueron crímenes por separado – dijo el anciano tratando de mantener su compostura de autoridad, la chica solo asintió, miro con dureza al que estaba al lado de ella, este bufo, y se levanto de mala gana saliendo de la oficina con un portazo  
- tiene la palabra – volvió a decir al director la joven, el chico que quedo solo volteo la cara y sonrió de manera arrogante

los ojos de la joven se posaron en el chico al lado de ella, recorriéndolo de pies a cabeza, cabello negro liso y negro, largo recogido en una coleta baja, con algunos mechones cayendo por su cara, pero dándole un toque sexy, tez morena de elegantes rasgos, ojos negros con una mirada que demostraba superioridad, unas ojeras, que, en vez de afearle, le daban un toque mas sexy y misterioso, nariz perfecta, boca sumamente sensual, curvada en una sonrisa de suma burla y arrogancia.

El chico también la observaba, mientras el anciano aclaro su garganta, y los dos voltearon a verlo con el ceño fruncido

- bien, señorita, aquí esta el historial del chico – dijo entregándole una carpeta considerablemente gruesa con el nombre de el joven en letra grande y clara  
- veamos que estupidez cometiste ahora, uchiha itachi – dijo con veneno en su tono, el anciano parecía nervioso, mientras el chico lo único que hizo fue sonreír aun mas y mirar a los ojos a la chica

La expresión seria del pelinegro parecía romperse en cualquier segundo por la risa que amenazaba con no durar mucho dentro del chico que trataba de desviar la mirada de la joven que en cambio parecía querer explotar de la rabia.

Esta vez el chico la observo de arriba abajo, aunque ya la conocía bien, era divertido grabarla nuevamente en su mente, cabello negro hasta la mitad de la espalda, liso, y con fleco, su tez era morena, sus ojos de un extraño color violeta y rasgados, su cara tenia rasgos sumamente elegantes, mordía su labio inferior al igual que el de el, pero no aguantando la risa, si no reprimiendo el grito que seguro le daría horas mas tarde, pero bueno, eso no le importaba, ya se le pasaría, pero en verdad estaba agradecido de que fuera el primero, a si el que cargaría con todo el mal humor de la chica seria su hermano, pobre, pero bueno…

- señorita, y como comprenderá, esta vez, el señor uchiha ha ido demasiado lejos, y no podemos mantenerlo mas tiempo en nuestra institución, como usted sabrá, el chico aquí presente es un muy mal ejemplo para nuestros de mas alumnos, por lo que, temo que será expulsado – los dos restantes presentes en aquella habitación voltearon a ver con rapidez hacia el frente con diferentes pero muy parecidas expresiones.

La joven mujer tenía los ojos abiertos por la impresión, mientras el itachi por unos segundos le dura la sorpresa, para después tragar un poco de saliva… ¿expulsado?, ya no creía que se fuera a salva mucho.

- como sabrá aun queda el otro joven – la expresión de la joven ya era seria, mientras asentía, fulmino con el rabillo de su ojo al chico que en cambio sonrió, se levanto, y camino, sin ningún interés hasta la salida, abrió la puerta y observo a su hermano, recostado en la banca de espera, con los audífonos puesto de su celular, mirando el techo sin interés, su sonrisa cambio un poco a una de ternura, el menor se percato de su hermano y volteo a ver, mientras este le señalo hacia dentro con la cabeza, el otro se levanto sin muchas ganas y camino, hacia adentro, cuando los dos se cruzaron en una mínima fracción de segundos el menor le susurro al otro  
- ¿estado? – el otro contuvo la risa, pobre su hermanito  
- Solo cuida cada uno de tus movimientos – fue lo que dijo antes, de que el otro siguiera caminando, itachi volteo a ver hacia a tras, donde su tutora lo fulmino con la mirada, el le sonrió un poco, antes de cerrar la puerta detrás de el

El joven se sentó en la silla en la que antes había estado su hermano, y observo a la chica por unos segundos antes de sonreír, se veía muy graciosa a si, el director miro a el hermano menor, con el seño fruncido tratando de aparentar su papel.

- el historial, del joven uchiha, menor – dijo entregándole otra carpeta, considerable su grosura, la joven, la tomo sin decir nada, y volteo a ver al chico, el cual le sonreía, bufo, hermanos tenían que ser, miro la tapa de la carpeta, la cual tenia el nombre del joven grabado en ella, - uchiha sasuke – decía, abrió con una mueca de molestia la carpeta, mientras observo la primera hoja, una foto, de el se mostraba en el centro, de la parte superior de la hoja, miro de nuevo al que estaba al lado de ella, como confirmando que si era el mismo, cabello negro con ciertos brillos azulados, peinado de una forma extraña, echado hacia atrás en punta, tez blanca muy parecido a su hermano mayor, exceptuando las ojeras, sus rasgos también eran elegantes y estilizados, sus ojos eran rasgados, y también de color negro, que en ese momento, mostraban arrogancia, su boca se curvaba de manera burlona, mientras la chica lo recorría, esta bufo un poco para voltear de nuevo su atención a lo carpeta enfrente de ella.

El director miraba nervioso la situación, se podía sentir la ira en el sitio.

Y la misma suerte corrió el menor, - expulsado – fue la ultima palabra del director

Cabe decir que la muchacha trato de convencerlo, pero nada funciono, la chica suspiro resignada y miro al director

- esta bien, señor director, me resigno a su decisión – el director sonrio dichoso, no le gustaba mucho el aura asesina de la mujer  
- pero quisiera pedirle un ultimo favor – el hombre le miro  
- quisiera hablar a solas con itachi y sasuke, por favor, y si fuera tan amable de prestarme su despacho – el anciano la miro, y luego sonrió, mientras asentía y se levantaba marchándose

cuando el salio, los dos uchihas entraron, itachi cerro la puerta. Los dos tomaron asiento como si nada, y miraron sin expresión alguna a la joven.

- ¿y esa cara? – pregunto burlón itachi, y ella frunció el ceño

Mientras los miro con rabia

- hmp, no digas, ¿estas enfadada? – Pregunto esta vez el menor también burlón - ¿tu?, ¿la reina del amor, la alegría, y la paz? –

y la cara de la chica esta vez daba era miedo

- MUERANSEN!! Ustedes dos me tienes hasta la coronilla!!, ¿Por qué diablos hicieron eso?! – dijo explotando la chica

Itachi rió un poco – no digas que te has enfadado  
- No me lo creo, ¿tu?, pero si tienes mas energía positiva que un hippie (N/A: o como se escriba nnU) – se burlo sasuke  
Y la chica les miro

- les hice una pregunta respondan!! – les grito de mal humor, y ellos lo único que hicieron fue sonreír  
- esta bien, no me respondan – los chicos levantaron una ceja  
- están castigados por 6 meses, y mañana mismo nos vamos – el par contuvo la risa  
- cálmate, estas histérica – rió sasuke  
- si, vamos hikari, sasuke tiene razón, no estas en tus cinco sentidos, oh! Es cierto no tienes – dijo con una sonrisa de burla itachi  
- ¬¬ estupidos, ¿Por qué siempr eme meten en problemas? – susurro con veneno en la voz la joven, mientras los otros dos suspiraron  
-no lo se, Pero sabes que es sin intención – dijo poniendo ojitos falsos sasuke  
- Si, sabes, que nosotros nunca haríamos sacar tu lado normal – se burlo itach para luego estallar en risas con sasuke

Ella les miro un poco mas calmada.

- idiotas – les susurro asesinamente, mientras ellos le observaban con sonrisas divertidas  
- son unos idiotas!!, ¿saben lo que cuesta conseguirles un colegio a ustedes dos?!, ya no quedan mas aquí en Francia que los reciba!! – el ceño de ambos se frunció, ¿ninguno?, ella leyó la expresión de ambos  
- si, ninguno, a si que hoy apartare los pasajes para el vuelo que tomaremos mañana mismo, y no será a cualquier lugar – ambos le miraron atentos  
- viajaremos a Tokio – y ambos abrieron los ojos sorprendidos

su tutora tenia que estar bromeando

- ¿bromeas? - preguntaron los dos a tiempo  
- iie, uchiha sauske, uchiha itachi, y yo, hikari daidouji, viajaremos a Tokio, ¿no les parece genial?, volveremos a nuestro lugar de origen – dijo contenta, disfrutando las caras de rabia que ponían los chicos

Sabia muy bien que un punto débil de ellos dos, era volver a Tokio aunque bueno, ella no estaba muy segura de volver o no.

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNGGG!!  
Una chica pelirrosa se levanto sobresaltada, quedando sentada en la cama, girando su cabeza, buscando el origen del escándalo, al darse cuenta de donde venia, frunció el ceño.

- maldito despertador –  
dijo mientras bufaba, y apagaba el aparato, se froto los ojos mientras se dirigía hacia el cuarto del baño.

Allí se desvistió, luego entro a la ducha.

Después de 10 minutos la chica salio del baño con una toalla rosa alrededor de su cuerpo, su cabello totalmente alborotado y mojado, por el baño y gotitas de agua escurriendo por su cuerpo.

Se acerco hasta un espejo de cuerpo entero que había en su cuarto, donde se observo, su cabello aun que suene extraño era rosa, largo hasta la mitad de la espalda, y era liso, su piel era nívea, y sus ojos de un hermoso verde jade, su cuerpo era el normal de una chica de 16 años, era delgada, no con muchas curvas, pero las tenia, sus senos no eran muy grandes, eran tamaño mediano, es mas ella los consideraba muy pequeños, suspiro un poco, ella nunca seria igual a ino-chan

Luego de observarse, camino hacia su closet, y saco su uniforme de la preparatoria.

Sonrió un poco ante el espejo al verse ya con el uniforme puesto, mientras se peinaba, poniendo un hermoso listón rojo en su cabello, arreglo la falda de su uniforme, una falda de prenses, que le llegaba un poco mas arriba de la rodilla, de color azul oscuro, la camisa del uniforme era una blanca manga larga junto con una corbata azul claro, el uniforme llevaba una chaqueta azul oscuro igual, y las medias eran de color azul claro, junto con unos zapatos de uniforme diario normal.

Sonrió, mientras salía de su habitación corriendo, mientras bajaba las escaleras.

- ohayo, oka-san – saludo contenta sakura  
- ohayo, sakura –.

Sakura POV

Hola! mi nombre es sakura haruno, y voy a entrar a segundo de preparatoria, la mujer la cual me saludo se llama yume haruno, y es mi madre, ella es muy parecida a mi, tiene mi mismo color de cabello, pero un poco mas opaco, por la edad. Sus ojos son grises. Su piel, en vez de ser como un papel como la mía (¬¬) es morena y trabaja como secretaria en una empresa de textiles, es muy cariñosa conmigo, pero a la vez muy sobre protectora, ya que mi padre se marcho dejándonos a las dos.

Las vecinas comentan mucho sobre ella y yo, y yo se que ella se siente muy mal, por que cree que yo me siento a si, pero yo le digo que no es así, ya que yo creo que son unas viejas chismosas que nos tiene envidia, por poder salir adelante nosotras solas sin depender de nadie, pero aun mi madre sigue sobreprotegiéndome.

- ya me voy! – grito desde el recibidor, recibo un vuelve pronto!, como respuesta, sonrió un poco, mientras abro la puerta.

Yo voy al instituto konoha, que es la escuela del sector, pero es un instituto muy reconocido, y hoy es mi primer día de clase.

Siempre me detengo en frente del parque que queda cerca de mi casa y el instituto donde espero a mis amigas, siempre llega primero que yo una de ellas, ¿su nombre?, Ten-Ten, es la hija mayor de su familia, tiene el cabello castaño y los ojos igual, es muy divertida y alegre, casi nunca esta triste o de mal genio, pero es muy fácil de hacer enojar, con lo cual pelea frecuentemente con un compañero de clase, su nombre es hyuuga neji.

- ohayo sakura-chan!! – me saluda contenta y con una sonrisa mientras agita su mano para hacerce notar, no estoy muy lejos de allí, con lo cual sonrió, al llegar al lado de ella, la saludo igual –  
- ohayo Ten-Ten-chan ¿Cómo te fueron estas vacaciones? – pregunte, ella comenzó a hablarme, muy contenta, pero yo ya no le prestaba atención.

Por allí estaba pasando sai, pues (¬/¬) el es un chico de mi clase que me gusta mucho, algunos dicen que es un poco raro, pero yo digo que es bastante lindo

- hey, sakura!, tierra llamando a sakura!! –  
- ¿eh? – enfrente mió, están ya todas mis amigas, la que me hablaba era ino-chan, ella la verdad es muy linda, tiene el cabello rubio y los ojos azules, ella la chica mas linda del instituto, y una por la cual casi todos los chicos mueren  
- Eh!, si, nnU , ya ¿Qué paso? – Pregunto un poco apenada  
- No estabas en este mundo sakura

La que me habla esta vez es Ten-Ten, la cual tenia el ceño fruncido, por no a verla escuchado

- gommen! – me disculpo, bastante apenada – ino ríe divertida  
- no te preocupes sakura, y no te pongas a si, que me recuerdas a la tontita de hyuuga – dije burlona, yo suspiro mientras asiento con una pequeña sonrisa, hinata hyuuga es una compañera de clase, la cual nadie quiere juntarse.

Caminamos hacia el instituto, todo se ve igual que el año escolar, cuando escucho un grito con mi nombre

- SAKURAAAAAA-CHANNN!! – volteo a ver, encontrándome con un rubio de ojos azules, de tez morena, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, ese es naruto uzumaki, el payaso de la clase, pero un chic realmente tierno  
- Ohayo, naruto, ¿Cómo te fueron estas vacaciones? – le pregunte con una sonrisa  
- Oh! Muy bien, arigato sakura-chan, jeje, hola Ten-ten, yamanaka – Ten-ten, lo saludo alegremente, mientras ino lo miro despectivamente  
- Lárgate raruto (N/A: si esta bien escrito, es que a si, le dice la tonta rubia òó) – el chico la miro mal por unos segundos antes de volver a sonreír y mirarme  
- Bueno, me voy sakura-chan, la arpía mayor amaneció de malas pulgas, te veo –  
- QUE DIJISTE IDIOTA!! – le dice furiosa mi amiga, el solo sonríe como siempre y se va despidiéndose con la mano, Ten-Ten y yo suspiramos resignadas, siempre es igual

Entramos al salón, donde encontramos a gran parte de nuestros compañeros, me saludo con algunos alegremente, hasta que el timbre suena, todos nos apresuramos a sentarnos en los pupitres, cuando entra una mujer avanzada de edad, es la que lleva la tutoría de nuestro salón

- COMO ESTA CHIYO-BAASAMA – decimos todos a coro, mientras la mujer sonríe un poco  
- Ah! Yo mal, por tener que volver a verlos  
- Menos mal nos quiere tanto!! – grita kiba, un compañero de clase bastante directo, a lo que la profesora solo sonríe  
- Bueno ya alumnos, no hay nada nuevo que decir, solo que habrán dos nuevos alumnos este año –  
todos prestamos atención, mientras la profesora sonríe, al vernos tan atentos, algo poco habitual.

- bien nuestro primer alumno es…


End file.
